The Scarlet Strand
by frodo16424
Summary: How a simple scarlet strand in a piece of rope helps Samwise Watson return home
1. The Return Home

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Frodo Holmes and Samwise Watson own themselves, I merely am their scribe. Please enjoy and review.

The Scarlet Strand

Ch 1 The Return home

221B Bagshot Row, Bag End. I saw it as my carriage came up the drive. My home for almost 20 years. For a while, I despaired of ever seeing it, or Holmes, again. It seemed an eternity since Holmes and I had parted, he to return to Hobbiton, while I would be sailing from Anfalas. We had followed a rather convoluted trail of The Missing Treaty of Gondor, which someday will see the light of day, but not yet. 

As the carriage stopped, I wearily exited. I barely had the strength to stand. Suddenly, Holmes was beside me, helping me to stand. "Watson," said the beloved voice, "welcome home, my friend. Come, I have tea ready." With that, I found myself, at last, in that dear place.

There was a fire already going, taking the chill from the room. Holmes helped me to his chair in front of the fire. "But, Holmes," I started to protest, "this is your chair."

"Please, Watson, sit. I would rather you sit in warmth." With that, Holmes went to the kitchen and brought back some tea and biscuits, along with a jar of honey. He brought them to me, then set a small table in front of me so I could eat without leaving the chair.

Holmes keen eyes were brimming with unshed tears. "I can see you have a hard time it, my friend. I have moved your things over here. From now on, we will share 221B Bagshot Row. I have come too close to losing you. I would rather keep an eye on you here. There will be plenty of room for all of us," said Holmes, with a small smile. 

I could hold my emotions in no longer. It had been some time that I could just let the tears fall, and not feel as though I had to be strong for everyone. Holmes said nothing, but let me rid myself of all anxiety. 

Afterward, he brought a basin of warm water, and bade me wash my face, then made some fresh tea. I fell asleep before he could return, for I knew I was home, and I was safe. Nothing could touch me here, for I was among friends. I knew Frodo would want the whole story, but not now, not tonight. It will take many nights, many things I knew would be painful to recall, but I also knew I would be safe, and made whole again. 


	2. Anfalas

Ch 2 At Anfalas

I awoke, disoriented for an instant. Then I remembered - I was home. I was cozy and warm, and did not want to move, not even to add fuel to the fire. It had burnt down during the night. I looked around at the familiar room. All was as before. I glanced over at the other chair, and saw Holmes sleeping. 

I must have a noise, for Holmes was instantly alert. "Good Morning, Watson. I trust you slept well? I did not have the heart to awaken you last night, so I slipped a blanket around you."

"Thank you, Holmes. Yes, I do feel better. I would feel even better if I could bathe. It seems as though it has been decades since I have had a decent bath!" I sounded as though I were whining, but could not help myself.

"My dear Watson, if that is all you wish , then I believe I can grant that wish. There is a hot bath just waiting for you. I have taken the liberty of procuring some clean clothing for you, as well. Go along, now. Bathe, then come into the kitchen, as I will have breakfast ready."

I did as I was bid. The water was just the right temperature and I almost dozed off again. However, I roused myself and donned the clothing that was there. I felt more like myself.

As I entered the kitchen, Holmes had just finished brewing tea. We ate in companionable silence; then took our tea into the sitting room.

Holmes turned to me and asked "Is Mistress Gamgee visiting relatives before she returns?" His keen eyes had a twinkle in them.

"Yes," I replied, "she should be returning today." Suddenly, I heard the carriage as it stopped before our door. Holmes rose, and motioned me to stay where I was. He went to the door and escorted Rose into the room.

"Holmes," I said, fiddling with the handle of my mug, "there is something you should know. I should have told you last night…." I took a deep breath and said, "Rose and I are married."

Holmes just laughed. "I know. My dear Watson, I would be blind not to see the ring on your finger. I am happy for you. My offer still stands. Please move in with me. There is more than enough room for you and Rose and myself. I would not like to break in another housekeeper. Would you put up with an old bachelor, my dear?" Holmes entreated Rose.

My Rose laughed and said, "Mr. Holmes, I would indeed stay and be your housekeeper." She then came over to my chair and perched on the arm. "You have been so kind to my Sam, Sir, I could never repay you."

"My dear, it is I that owe much to Samwise Watson. Therefore, we are even. However, I would very much like to hear what happened."

I took a sip of tea, and started our story. "Well, if you remember, we were in Anfalas…

************************************************************************

Anfalas

"I thank you so much for recovering the treaty, Holmes. I would very much like to hear Watson's telling. However, I realize that it will have to wait for some time." Elessar, King of Gondor had come to see us off on our return journey.

"It was my pleasure, Your Highness. However, if I may make a suggestion. Make sure you get the same papers back that you send to the scribe." 

Suddenly, I heard my name being called. "Samwise Watson! I haven't seen you in twenty or so years. Where did you go aground?" I turned to see an old friend, Captain Theogred Longbottom. We greeted each other with handshakes and hugs. 

I introduced Holmes and Theogred to each other. "Are ye headed back home?" asked Theogred. P'rhaps ye'd like to sail with me? We leave at the noon hour. The ship is _The Swan._ She's a fast ship, and true."

Holmes laughed and said, "Captain, I am most definitely not a sailor. I was on one ship, and was ill the whole time. I thank you for the offer. However, if you wish to go with the good captain, Watson, please do so. I'm sure the trip will be a time for the two of you to catch up with each other."

"Thank you, Holmes. Very well, Captain, I will see you before noon." With that, the captain left for his ship, and Holmes and I continued on for a short while. 

"Take care, Holmes. I will see you in about a month, if the seas are right." We shook hands, and Holmes rode out with an escort of the King's men, while I returned to the dock where _The Swan_ rode at anchor. 


	3. Corsairs!

Ch 3 Corsairs!

"After you left, Holmes, I returned to _The Swan_ to talk to the captain. I then returned to the inn and met Rose. As you know, she decided to remain with me. We then took our luggage to the ship.

"We went on board, and were taken to our cabins. We had some time before we sailed, and we spent it catching up with the captain. He showed around the ship that would be our home for the next few weeks. She was a trim ship, and a happy ship, with a crew that was seasoned and disciplined." I had to stop for a few moments to catch my breath.

Rose brought me some tea, and rubbed my back. I was then able to continue. "If you recall, _The Swan _was a three-masted schooner. She looked like a beautiful bird, when she was running before the wind, with her sails set. She was a fast ship. 

"We were about five days out of Anfalas, when Captain Longbottom called me aside. 'We've heard tell of Corsairs attacking ships and murdering the crews. Usually they stay well north, but have steadily worked their way south. I'm not trying to alarm you, but I wanted you to know.' I thanked him, then went below to Rose. I told her what Theogred had said. 

"All was well for about a fortnight. It was a dark, moonless night. We were running before the wind, when suddenly, it died to almost nothing. We were becalmed in a black pool of nothingness. Theogred ordered the watchmen aloft to keep a sharp lookout.

Suddenly, a voice rang out in the night. "Ahoy! Ship dead ahead!" The captain shouted "Hard a-port!" hoping to pass the other ship. We held our breath, listening to the seas drumming on the shore. 

Like a ghost rising from the grave, we saw the vessel coming out of the darkness. We could hear the shouts of its captain as they started to board us. We tried to outrun them, but were not able to do so. Finally, in order to save his men, Theogred hove to, dead in the water. The sails were furled.

I took Rose and we went below. I gave her some of my clothing to wear, hoping the pirates would be fooled. I said a quick prayer to Eru, and then we went on deck. The first mate brought the crew to the stern. They stood together, with the captain in their midst. 

Captain Longbottom motioned for us to join them, which we did. The pirate crew then came forward, and told us we would be free to join them. However, if anyone wished not to, they would be set adrift in a row boat, with only enough provisions for three days. "Now, how many want to take the risk?" growled the pirate captain.

Holmes, you would have been proud! Every man there stepped forward to go with their captain, Rose and I among them. I think this surprised both captains. Theogred asked "Are you sure you want to take such a risk? I will not lie to you. I do not believe we will make landfall before our provisions give out."

No one left the ranks. The first mate stood before his captain and told him "You have been fair and have treated us as gentlemen. We will stand withn you all the way. We are aware of the danger involved. We will stay with you." Theogred could do nothing but say a heartfelt "Thank you." With that, he turned to the crew, and saluted them. He could only hope they would make it to land.


End file.
